


Ours

by realliferumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Remilie, Remilie baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realliferumbelle/pseuds/realliferumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Em's child is Scottish, right? Or is he Australian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

Robert Carlyle let himself into the house he shared with the woman he loved and their precocious fourteen month old son. Ever since realizing what they shared was more than mere friendship his life had taken a turn for the better. 

He smiled to himself as he thought back on the past two years. There had been a lot of heartache, sure, but it had also been filled with incomparable joy. The foyer and front hallway of the house was quiet, a rare occurrence. 

He took off his coat, hanging it in the hall closet. He could hear Emilie in the kitchen starting dinner which meant that she had managed to put their son, Jack, down for a nap while she cooked. 

He paused in the doorway merely watching Emilie moving around the room. She was so beautiful, made even more so by the fact that she had given him another son. There wasn't a single thing wrong with his life. 

As soon as Emilie stopped in front of the stove to stir the pasta Robert moved across the tile to slide his arms around her. 

He pulled her body against his, wrapping his arms tighter around her midsection in the process. "Hi Angel," he mumbled, face buried against her shoulder. 

He felt Emilie smile at the endearment, the term left over from much earlier in their realtionship. "Hello Darling," she answered, putting a lid on the pasta so she could turn in his arms so she could peer into his eyes. 

He smiled, having won her attention, and leaned down to brush his lips against hers gently. She smiled at the contact, twining her arms around his neck. He smirked and pressed his lips against hers once more. Being able to merely kiss Emilie whenever he wanted was one of the most precious aspects of his life. 

The other most precious aspect of his life, however, wasn't about to let his parents get away with too much alone time. Bobby pulled away from Em as Jack's voice floated down the hallway. 

"How long did he nap?" Bobby inquired. 

Emilie yawned, "Not even a half an hour." 

Bobby couldn't conceal the grin that stole over his face. Granted it'd been a while since he'd had a child so young, but it had all come flooding back. Parenting was wonderful and getting to share the experience with Emilie made it even better. 

Jack, on the other hand, didn't make anything simple. He was the perfect blend of his parents, both serious and funny, charming and devious. Bobby knew he kept Em on her toes every day and didn't mind taking a turn when he came home in the evening. 

He watched Emilie glance towards the stove and then towards their son. "I'll get him, love," he said, gently reaching up to brush a hand through her tresses. 

"Thank you." She breathed, pressing her lips to his once more.

Bobby grinned as she backed out of the embrace and turned towards the cooking. 

"Dinner in five." Her voice floated towards him already making his way down the hallway. 

Bobby pushed open the door to their son's nursery, another grin breaking across his face at the sight of his son standing in his crib. 

"Da-da!" He hollered. "Good onya!” 

Bobby paused. “Where’d you learn that son?” Jack was barely a year and two months and placing new words into his vocabulary every day. 

Jack’s grip on the crib was sure as he bounced up and down. “MAMA,” he screamed. 

Bobby crossed the room in two steps, sweeping the boy into his arms. “Mama eh, laddie?” 

Jack giggled, his soft brown curls spread out in all different directions. He had received his chocolate curls from his papa and, luckily, his mama’s gorgeous eyes. 

He carried the squirming boy over to the door. “Emilie, love, have you been teaching my wee Scottish laddie your Aussie phrases?” 

“MAMA. GOOD ONYA.” Jack yelled, wiggling harder in Bobby’s arms. 

Bobby chuckled, tightening his grip on the adventurous child. He walked down the hallway turning into the kitchen. 

Emilie turned as they entered the room, her blue eyes lighting up. “My boys.” 

Bobby placed Jack in his high chair at the table as Emilie came over and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Angel,” Bobby reminded with a gentle smirk. 

“Oh, he’s just learning to speak Bobby, I just want to make sure he knows both sides of his culture.” She smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Dinner in a minute, my sweet.” 

Jack whooped, pounding his little fists against the high chair. 

Emilie turned back to the stove, Bobby right behind her. 

“We can’t have the little Scotsman sounding like that.” 

Emilie giggled. “You mean the little Aussie?” 

Bobby grabbed her around the waist. “No, I meant the little Scotsman, just like his father.” 

Emilie pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I think he’s more like his Australian mother.” 

Jack decided to enter the conversation, not content with not getting undivided attention from either parent. “No!” He announced. “Jack here. Jack hungry.” 

Both set of his parents eyes softened at the sound of their son. Neither fully Scottish nor fully Australian. Something completely different. Something new. 

“I think our sweet is right, my darling.” Emilie stated. 

Bobby smiled. “Aye. He’s the best of both me and you. What should we call him? Scotstralian? Austraotish?” 

Emile tugged Bobby down for a kiss. “Let’s call him, ours.”


End file.
